1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods regarding communications functions of a computer system and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer system that can interrupting a communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system, such as a laptop, a desktop, notebook, netbook, tablet, etc., includes a communication unit for communicating through a network to perform an Internet function or the like. In general, the communication unit of a computer system regularly performs a basic communication operation in order to request something from a source external to the computer or respond to a request from the outside. As an example of communication operations, a radio frequency (RF) signal is transmitted and received in the case of wireless communication.
However, such communication operations of the computer system consume power, and therefore it is preferable to restrict any unnecessary communication operations if possible. Occasionally, the communication operations of the computer system may not be permitted for security reasons, or because of possible interference with medical equipment. For example, use of a wireless communication function of the computer system is often limited within a hospital, or on board an aircraft.
Thus, at least for the above reasons, the communicating operation of the computer system needs to be controlled properly in accordance with the environmental status (i.e. the environment in which the device is being used.